Pâques à Inazuma
by Reanye
Summary: Comment aurait lieu cette fête si joyeuse parmi les joueurs d'Inazuma Japan ? Two-shot / Humour.
1. Chapter 1

Pâques à Inazuma. - Première partie.

« [...] Et c'est ainsi que les poulets cassèrent la tête aux romains et dominèrent notre pays.  
C'est pourquoi le coq est le symbole de la France. »

Toute l'équipe écoutait attentivement Caleb, qui venait de répondre à leur question par une petite histoire. Samford applaudit, tandis que Claude le regarda avec des yeux rond. Ils étaient assis par terre tout autour d'une table basse. Le banana-boy qui venait de finir de parler, était confortablement installé dans un pouf.

« -Wahou, comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda le capitaine de Prominence. »

Xavier Foster se frappa la tête dans sa main.

« -Eh bien, je suis l'ultime et unique descendant du chef poulet. On se raconte ça de père en fils, depuis des milliers d'années. D'ailleurs en fait, j'suis votre chef suprême. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux.

« -Ouais mais bon... t'as faux en fait, murmura Jude. C'est juste une ironie entre le fait que _gallus_ en latin signifiait à la fois gaulois et coq. C'est tout. »

Oui, en fait ils jouaient juste à un jeu de société testant la culture. Rien de plus.  
Byron Love passa dans la pièce, car il n'avait pas souhaité jouer. Il trouvait que des questions de culture n'étaient pas un jeu puisqu'il fallait réfléchir. Il avait dit que les questions seraient trop compliquées pour lui, alors il avait abandonné.  
Lorsqu'il avait dit ça, personne n'avait osé le contredire.

« -Père Caleb, raconte-nous une histoire, chantonnait-il en s'asseyant une boite de cookies à la main. Père Caleb, raconte-nous deux histoires ! Père Caleb, père Caleb... Mets tes lunettes et lis-nous tout !  
-Byron, si tu ne tiens pas à avoir ta tête encastrée dans le mur, je te conseille de la fermer, maugréa l'ancien joueur de la Nouvelle Royal. »

Le Zeus blêmit et se tut aussitôt.  
Axel soupira.

« -En bref, il a bouffé le reste de notre après-midi avec son histoire à la con pour qu'au final, ce soit faux, constata-t-il.  
-Pas faux, acquiesça Eric.  
-Il vient de dire que c'était faux, rappela Jordan en reprenant une bouchée de gâteaux.  
-Je crois plutôt qu'il a dit que ce que Axel a dit n'était pas faux, lui expliqua Fox.  
-Rah vous m'embrouillez avec vos conneries, râla Claude.  
-C'est trop compliqué pour toi ? demanda innocemment Fox, non sans se séparer de son sourire narquois.  
-Ferme l'orifice inutile qui te sert de bouche, glaçon !  
-Parle pour toi, tulipe !  
-ON SE CALME ! intervint Nathan.  
-Ouais, cool les gars ! Cette phrase n'était rien à côté de l'immensité de l'océan, lança Hurley. »

Blanc.

« -Eeeh les gars, vous savez quoi ? s'excita tout à coup Jordan. »

Les yeux se tournèrent tous vers lui.

« -Demain c'est Pâques ! cria-t-il en sautillant sur son siège avant de BAMM !. »

Eh oui, à force de sautiller, il est tombé par terre.

« -Et... qu'est-ce que ça a de spécial ? demanda Claude, agacé.  
-Bah..., commença le vert en se relevant difficilement. À Pâques, on reçoit plein de chocolats !  
-Oui et... ? insista le capitaine de feu avant de tilter. Ah non, laissez tomber, j'avais oubliez que je parlais à Jordan. »

L'autre reprit son air abruti.

« -Bon, on fait un autre jeu ? lança Byron. Mais un truc sympa hein !  
-Un action ou vérité ? proposa Claude.  
-Naaaan, c'est trop chiant ça !  
-Han je sais ! s'exclama Eric. Faisons un devine-tête.  
-T'as une personne en tête ? demanda Caleb, tout de suite branché.  
-Vas-y pose tes questions mec ! lui répondit le magicien du ballon en le poussant du pouf pour s'y asseoir. »

Les autres regardèrent les deux avec des yeux ronds.

« -Eric violent et Caleb la victime ? Omg, murmura Torch déstabilise.  
-Ta gueule Beacons, fit Fox. Il est réel ?  
-Pas le moins du monde.  
-C'est un être humain ?  
-Ouaip.  
-C'est un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Jordan.  
-Greenway, faut poser une question où on répond par oui ou par non, expliqua Caleb blasé.  
-Bah justement il me répond "oui c'est une fille" ou "non c'est un garçon". »

Blanc.

« -Bref, c'est une meuf ?  
-Nope.  
-Est-il intelligent ?  
-Nope.  
-Jordan Greenway ? proposa Torch.  
-Eeeeh, protesta le vert.  
-Tais-toi et réfléchis toi... Du moins essaye, fit le rouge après réflexion.  
-Nope, pas Greenway.  
-Il est japonnais ? demanda soudainement Axel.  
-Nope.  
-Américain ?  
-Non plus.  
-Européen ? continuait le blond.  
-Ouaip.  
-Grec ? proposa l'attaquant de feu.  
-Nope.  
-Olivier de Carglass !  
-Rah mais il m'énerve à toujours trouver lui ! s'énerva Eric. »

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« -Rapport entre les questions et la solution ? demanda Xavier.  
-Aucun, répondit Axel.  
-Mais... pourquoi... ? tenta Xavier avant de laisser tomber. OK, oubliez.  
-Tu avais choisi Olivier de Carglass ? s'étonna Claude.  
-Où est le mal ? demanda innocemment Bryce. T'aurais choisis qui toi ?  
-Hum... Cendrillon dans le film Disney. »

Cela attira les regards effrayés des autres, ce qui ne sembla pas l'étonner vraiment.

« -Bah quoi ? Elle est bonne !  
-Mouais, pas faux.  
-Je préfère Jasmine, elle est à moitié nue quand même, fit remarquer Samford. »

Les autres approuvèrent.

« -Vous pensez quoi de Mulan ? demanda Bryce.  
-Elle a le goût du fight, c'est sympa aussi. Perso', Pocahontas et sa robe courte... pas mal non plus hein ! commenta Caleb.  
-J'aime bien Merida et Ariel aussi, c'est des rousses et j'aime ça, murmura Torch.  
-Haha, An Hasuike hein ? le taquina Byron.  
-Q-quoi ? bégaya son interlocuteur. »

Byron avait tapé dans le mille et c'est lui qui allait se faire taper après.

« -J'comprends, elle est bonne aussi elle, approuva Byron. Tu la vois souvent aux entraînements en plus, tu peux la mater !  
-Bah bonjour l'esprit pervers ici ! maugréa le rouge.  
-Quoi ? Tu es tout mignon gentil avec elle ? s'étonna Caleb.  
-Nope, bien évidemment que je la mate. Mais bon... voilà quoi ! »

Les joues du capitaine de Prominence se rosirent doucement mais personne ne s'en rendit compte.

« -En voilà une bonne idée ! Parlons "meuf" un peu...  
-Fille plutôt, corrigea doucement Xavier en bon gentleman.  
-Ouais si tu veux, meuf ou fille c'est pareil...  
-Pas tellement.  
-Bref, parlons "fille" ! trancha Caleb. »

Tous les garçons furent intéressés soudainement. Même Jordan se délaissa de sa baguette à la confiture pour se mêler à la conversation et Mark Evans en lâcha son ballon de football.  
Événement mémorable.

« -Elles sont toutes parties en sortie entre filles, donc autant en profiter, murmura le milieu de terrain.  
-Tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Excuse-moi Jude, mais je trouve ta sœur ultra canon, lança Samford.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur ma sœur ? rétorqua le tacticien, qui pour une fois, s'était départi de son calme.  
-Zen Jude, c'est pas comme s'il avait dit qu'il allait se la faire ! Tiens, c'est laquelle que tu préfères toi ?  
-Moi ? s'étonna Jude. »

Tout le monde fut encore plus intéressé. Jude parler "filles" n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus courant, en effet.

« -...Rachel, la pote d'Austin, avoua Jude dans un sourire entendu.  
-Ma sœur ? répéta le jeune footballeur abasourdi.  
-Et toi Austin ?  
-Je euh... j'aime bien Célia aussi, je dois l'admettre.  
-Capitaine ? À part le foot, les filles doivent bien t'intéresser, non ? Surtout que toi, les managers sont toutes à tes pieds !  
-Nelly est plutôt jolie, répondit Mark dans un sourire.  
-Pas faux, mais trop sérieuse, commenta Caleb. Moi j'dois bien admettre que la petite Camélia est toute mignonne hein !  
-Axel ? Nathan ?  
-Célia... répondirent-ils en cœur en jetant un coup d'œil à Jude qui restait impassible derrière ses lunettes.  
-Bryce ? demanda Torch dans un sourire malicieux.  
-Ai Touchi de mon équipe est pas mal, confia-t-il imperturbable.  
-Xav' ?  
-Reina, souffla ce dernier. »

Ils acquiesçaient à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux donnait une réponse.

« -Eric ?  
-Silvia, dit-il à demi-embarrassé. Désolé mais Sue...  
-J'te comprends mec, s'exclama Claude. Elle est sympa mais le girl powah, c'est pas mon truc non plus.  
-Shawn ? Parmi toutes tes groupies, y en a bien une qui t'a tapé dans l'œil !  
-Ouaip, mais elle ne fait pas partie de mes "groupies" comme tu dis.  
-Qui ?  
-Célia... »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jude. Le nom de sa sœur avait été mentionné plusieurs fois, par Darren, Scotty et même Byron. Le pauvre était maudit.

« -Ça va Jude ? s'inquiéta Eric. »

Aucune réponse.  
Ils lui firent des signes, des grimaces, des danses bizarres signées Prominence... Bref, rien n'y changea.  
Nathan qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé se leva et se plaça devant Jude.  
Il tira simplement sur ses lunettes d'où s'échappèrent suffisamment d'eau pour remplir un seau, avant de les lâcher d'un coup et qu'elles ne viennent claquer contre la peau du milieu de terrain.

« -Mais merde ? Comment t'as fais pour remplir tes binocles de toute cette flotte !? cria Bryce.  
-Whow ! Calme-toi Bryce, fit Nathan. Un peu d'empathie dans ce monde de brutes ne ferait pas de mal. Pauvre Jude.  
-Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Byron.  
-Bah... je crois que vous avez été beaucoup trop à avouer que vous fantasmiez sur sa sœur.  
-T'étais dans le lot, j'te rappelle.  
-Ah ouais, pas faux.  
-Mais c'est tout de même pas de notre faute si elle est vraiment bien foutue cette fille, si ?  
-Qui est bien foutue, quiii ? intervint Sue en entrant toute contente dans la pièce, des tas de sacs à la main. »

Les yeux des garçons s'arrondirent lorsqu'ils virent la tonne de de sacs.

« -Hum... personne, décréta Nathan. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces sacs ?  
-On a fait quelques emplettes, minauda-t-elle. Vous voulez que je vous montre la nouvelle robe que j'ai achetée pour mon mamour ? »

Blanc.

« -Et dieu créa le vent, fit théâtralement Fox en chantant presque.  
-Nan, je suis sérieuse là, assura-t-elle.  
-Quelqu'un a vu le match à la télé hier ? demanda Caleb pour changer de sujet.  
-Ouais, c'était top, répondit Axel en levant le bras.  
-Un de ces but qu'ils ont marqué quand même, fit Samford.  
-Ouais, j'aimerais trop jouer contre eux, lança Shawn.  
-Moi aussi, faudrait en parler à Travis, proposa Nathan.  
-Ah ouais, pas con le Swift ! fit remarquer Caleb.  
-Ta gueule Stonewall.  
-Vous parlez de quel match et d'affronter quelle équipe ? »

Re blanc.  
Les autres la regardent d'un air blasé.

« -Du match France – Angleterre d'hier soir Sue, répondit Xavier d'un ton dégoûté qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
-Et du fait qu'on voudrait affronter l'équipe de France, surenchérit Claude.  
-Rêve pas trop Beacons. Surtout qu'il y a une rumeur comme quoi ils sont vraiment nuls.  
-Aaah, la France ! s'écria Sue, en sautillant partout. La tour Eiffel, les produits de beautés, les fringues de luuuxe !  
-Et une équipe de foot, bordel ! s'exclamèrent tous les garçons d'un même ensemble.  
-Y a l'équipe allemande aussi qu'est pas mauvaise aussi, lança Jude qui s'était reprit entre temps. »

C'était un Sharp après tout.

« -J'ai faim, cria Jordan.  
-Cool, Greenway ! railla Caleb.  
-J'ai froid aussi, murmura le vert plus bas.  
-Eh bien mange un pull !  
-Haha, quel humour ! Bravo, j'applaudis ! se moqua Byron.  
-Roh toi, on en reparlera quand tu arrêteras avec tes jeux de mots hein !  
-Ah d'ailleurs, tu sais c'est quoi la différence entre une moule et un pullover ? s'excita le Zeus.  
-Vas-y, dis toujours, soupira Stonewall agacé.  
-Bah un pullover c'est moulant et une moule, ça pue l'ovaire !  
-Haha, quel humour, railla à nouveau le Teikoku en imitant le ton du Zeus.  
-Nan arrêtez, ça devient vraiment dégueu', les coupa Nathan.  
-Sinon elles sont où les autres ? demanda Samford.  
-Dans ton..., commença Jordan avant de se faire prendre sa baguette par Claude. Eeeeh, mon sandwich ! »

Le rouge regarda l'intérieur de la baguette pour ouvrir ses yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

« -Mais... Jordan, y a que de la mayo' dans ton sandwich !  
-C'est mon pêché mignon, susurra le vert.  
-Rah, t'es dégueu' Janus ! s'exclama Bryce.  
-On a toujours pas répondu à ma question, râla Samford en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. »

Tout le monde le regarda étonné.

« -Et ça y est, il va faire la gueule. Bravo, vous l'avez vexé ! fit Jude.  
-C'était quoi sa question ?  
-Il avait demandé à Sue où étaient les autres filles, mais très peu parmi nous ont l'air intéressés, expliqua Nathan en fusillant les aliens du regard.  
-Elles sont dans la cuisine et nous préparent à tous des pizza maisons ! s'exclama Sue.  
-Nourriture ? fut interpellé Jordan, en relevant vivement la tête.  
-Oui et si tu oses t'en approcher, je te jure que je t'épilerai à la cire s'il le faut ! menaça la bleue avant de reprendre son humeur joyeuse. »

Le Gemini avala sa salive et décida de se faire tout petit.  
Jude Sharp regarda sa montre qui valait plus que ses chaussures d'Inazuma Japan, et attrapa un livre pour s'affaler dans le fauteuil. Il n'était que dix-sept heure trente, il avait le temps de se détendre un peu avant que les filles ne finissent le repas.  
Caleb s'éclipsa quelques minutes, prétextant aller chercher un truc.

Jude Sharp lisait son bouquin depuis une bonne demi-heure, avec une telle passion que personne ne pouvait l'en sortir. Samford, son coéquipier de Teikoku qui était toujours vexé malgré les excuses des autres, était partit se coller à une vitre, lorsqu'il avait vu que des particules blanches tombaient du ciel, espérant à tout instant voir apparaître un pingouin.  
Le reste était affalé par terre ou sur les canapés, se morfondant à un point inimaginable.

« -Laisse Samford, je te dis que c'est de la grêle, fit remarquer Jude non sans quitter son livre des yeux.  
-Y aura peut-être quand même un pingouin, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Non je ne crois pas. »

Les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient celui des pages que tournait Jude et les roulements de Mark, par terre ou plutôt sur le tapis, en manque total de football.  
Caleb revint, brisant le blanc ambiant, réussissant même à séparer les yeux de Jude des pages. Il leur fit son sourire mesquin et arrogant à la fois, auquel tout le monde était habitué et qui donnait envie de le claquer dans le mur, puis s'exclama en sortant une boite de jeu :

« -S'cusez pour le temps que j'ai mis, c'est le bordel dans la chambre mais j'ai trouvé ça, on se fait un Trivial Poursuit ?  
-FOOTBALL ! s'exclama Mark.  
-Je te présente tout de suite mes excuses, mais ta gueule capitaine, rétorqua Torch. »

Mark lui fit son sourire niais. Avant de froncer les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi tu veux me présenter tes écluses ? Je savais pas que t'aimais les péniches ! Mais tu mélanges tous les sujets, ça va pas toi ! »

Caleb et Torch inspirèrent un bon coup et ignorèrent la phrase.

« -Donc je disais, un Trivial Poursuit, ça vous intéresse ? répéta Caleb.  
-Mouais, accepta Axel. Vas-y, installe le jeu. »

Les plus intellectuels acceptèrent. Jack et Scotty refusèrent vivement et partirent s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour jouer à la console. Archer et Kevin déclinèrent aussi, estimant que c'était gamin de jouer à ce jeu de société et s'éclipsèrent dans la salle voisine. Austin était déjà partit quelques minutes avant que Caleb ne fasse son entrée, pour aller aider sa mère au restaurant. Eric avait été enlevé par Sue pour aider aux cuisines.  
Samford lâcha la fenêtre des yeux et se joignit à la partie. Jude posa son livre et fit de même. L'attaquant de Teikoku jeta un coup d'œil sur la première couverture et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« -Tu lis « Les Misérables » de Victor Hugo ?! s'étonna-t-il.  
-C'est pas un acteur français ça ? demanda le plus naturellement Jordan.  
-Non c'est..., protesta Jude.  
-C'est un joueur de foot ? s'exclama Mark, grand sourire aux lèvres et yeux brillant de mille et unes étoiles.  
-Bien sûr que non c'est.., tenta à nouveau le tacticien à lunettes.  
-Je sais ! s'écria Caleb. C'est un chanteur de hip hop !  
-Mais non c'est un..., essaya Jude mais il fut à nouveau coupé.  
-C'est pas les fenêtres des bateaux ? s'étonna Claude.

-Mais non Beacons, les fenêtres des bateaux ça s'appelle un HU-BLOT ! expliqua son adversaire de glace, Bryce, en se marrant et en détachant les syllabes pour se moquer de son rival.

-T'es sûr que c'est pas un joueur de foot au moins ? demanda Axel. »

Même l'attaquant de feu s'y mettait. L'Inazuma Japan n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

« -Quoi ? Méphistophélès, jura Jude. C'est un des plus grands auteurs français, bande de scélérats !  
-Haha, je l'avais dit ! chantonna Janus. »

Tout le monde lui lança un regard noir et il en frémit tellement qu'il se ravisa de danser en plein milieu du salon, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils l'avaient fusillé du regard.

« -Bon on la commence cette partie ? fit Caleb.

-On est trop, va falloir faire des équipes, exposa Nathan.

-Six équipe de deux, calcula rapidement Jude. »

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Samford pour se mettre en équipe avec lui, comme au bon vieux temps.

D'un regard stratégique, Shawn et Xavier se rejoignirent pour la partie. Depuis The Birth et le Big Bang, ils étaient devenu de très bons amis, qui déconnaient facilement ensemble.

Axel et Mark, les inséparables, nul n'en douta.

Fox et Torch, grâce à Chaos, firent une trêve pour la partie. Pourtant tout le monde savait que malgré la trêve, ils trouveraient le moyen de se chamailler.

Jordan s'associa avec Nathan, car la « Team des cheveux longs dominera le monde ! » selon le vert sous les yeux écarquillés du bleu.

Et Caleb fut contraint de se mettre avec Byron Love, resté jusque là silencieux, qui s'exclama joyeusement :

« -Mon cher Caleb, joignons nos forces et nous vaincrons !

-Ouais c'est ça... Allez prend un camembert déjà...

-J'l'ai déjà choisi ! J'ai pris le vert, parce que c'est beau le vert ! s'exclama fièrement le capitaine des Zeus.

-Bon... faut commencer par le plus jeune..., commença Nathan. C'est qui le plus jeune ? »

Tous se tournent d'un même mouvement vers Caleb et Byron.

« -Hé, mais j'suis pas un gamin moi, proteste le mécheux.

-Oui mais le représentant de la Ligue des singes en est un, fait Shawn en montrant du menton

l'acolyte de Caleb qui jouait avec les petits camemberts.

-Certes, marmonna Caleb pas sûr de gagner la partie dans ces conditions. »

En effet, il mérite de commencer avec deux parties de camembert en plus avec Byron pour co-pilote.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà à fond dans le jeu. Même si c'était difficile pour certains.

Surtout pour Caleb qui était comme seul face aux autres.

« -1... 2... 3... Hop, histoire. »

Jude piocha la carte et posa la question à Caleb. Uniquement Caleb.

« -Qui était Joseph Staline ?

-Je sais, je sais ! s'exclama Jordan.

-Ahuri, c'est pas à nous de répondre, expliqua Nathan pour la énième fois au vert.

-Hum... c'est le pokémon de Ondine dans la première saison, non ? fit Byron.

-Nan tais-toi toi ! râla Caleb. Ça, c'est Stari !

-Ah oui. Et c'est pas celui qui a joué Rambo et Rocki ?

-Non, c'est Rox et Rouky le film !

-Jordan, tais-toi ! s'écria Nathan, exaspéré.

-Merci Swift, répondit Caleb. Puis c'est Stalone cet acteur, Byron.

-T'en es sur au moins ? demanda le concerné.

-Mais oui que j'en suis sûr !

-Sûr et certain ? insista le blond.

-Oui abruti.

-Mais c'était qui alors ?

-C'était le dirigeant de...

-Temps écoulé, murmura Jude en regardant le sablier.

-Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas possiiible ! pleura Caleb avant de se tourner vers Byron pour le fusiller du regard. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! »

Énervé, Caleb se leva et quitta la pièce.

« -Bah dis donc, quand il disait qu'il était pas gamin... murmura Claude.

-Tulipe, tu te rappelles ta réaction quand t'as joué à Leage of Legends l'autre jour ? fit Bryce.

-Ouaaaais, mais ça compte pas ! protesta le capitaine de Prominence. J'étais jeune et naïf, puis mon poisson rouge avait fait un AVC, comprends-moi ! Depuis j'ai mûri, affirma-t-il d'une voix posée mais personne ne le crut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Nathan.

-Il a écrit aux mecs je cite "tg fdp ntm", expliqua le blanc dans un sourire moqueur.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Mark. »

Il eut pour réponse un blanc.

Comment répondre au capitaine en lui préservant son esprit d'enfant ?

« -Hum... capitaine, commença Shawn philosophiquement. Il est temps d'accepter que le monde n'est pas parfait. Regarde autour de toi, quand tu vois Claude et Byron, je suppose que tu dois comprendre que tout n'est pas comme on voudrait qu'il soit. »

Bryce éclata de rire.

« -Je t'emm... AÏE ! répondit Claude avant de se faire couper par ce dernier lui écrasant le pied.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Shawn ?

-Eh bien... "tg fdp ntm", ça signifie... continua Shawn d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

-"Trois gaufres, aux Fraises du Portugal, nouvelle tendance mondiale" capitaine, elles sont dé-li-cieuses ! s'exclama Samford, un peu paniqué. »

Tous les autres le fusillèrent du regard.

« -Bah quoi ? »

Il n'eurent pas le temps de lui en vouloir que les filles les appelèrent pour manger et qu'ils allèrent à table en courant.

Si certes, Caleb Stonewall leur a fait la tronche pendant le début du repas, le repas les mit tous de bonne humeur. Après tout, quoi de mieux que de bonnes pizza faites maison ?

Les filles les menacèrent de fanfreluches et dentelles pour que les footballeurs daignent bien aller se coucher. Il faudrait se lever tôt le lendemain.

Pour la chasse à l'œuf et la dégustation, avec quelques joueurs du FFI qui venaient spécialement pour l'occasion.

C'était Pâques après tout !


	2. Chapter 2

Pâques à Inazuma – Seconde partie.

DRIIIIING !

Ce son horrible perça les tympans de tous les locataires de l'internat du lycée Raimon d'Inazuma. Seulement ceux de la chambre d'où provenait le son en fait.

« -Go go go, les gueux ! criait un garçon aux cheveux verts, avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine tronche.

-Ta gueule Greenway, maugréa un garçon du même âge aux cheveux rouges tout en se retournant dans son lit.

-Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec l'autre tulipe, murmura une voix endormie qui venait du lit opposé à celui qu'il avait qualifié de tulipe.

-Appelle-moi à nouveau comme ça, je te bute à coup d'épingle à nourrice.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, _tulipe_ ? Donner des coups de tête dans mes poings ? »

Le rouge se leva et sauta de son lit mezzanine pour atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, à en faire trembler les fondations.

Ses sourcils froncés, il s'avança vers le lit de l'autre toujours sous sa couette.

Il s'apprêtait à lui faire bouffer le lit complet.

Mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

En effet, un objet volant non identifié atterrit au milieu de la pièce, en plein entre l'énervé et le lit de la future victime.

« -Claude, c'est Pâaaques, gémit le vert en mettant ses mains devant le lit de Bryce.

-Hum... tu as raison Jordan. Je vais plutôt lui balancer des cloches dans sa face d'iceberg et éclater des œufs dans son caleçon. Quitte à faire dans l'original...

-DEBOUT LES GARS ! cria une voix en ouvrant la porte. Chasse à l'œuf dans trente minutes. Rendez-vous en bas dix minutes avant.

-Eh bien Xene, quelle manière d'entrer ainsi chez les gens ! s'étonna Claude dans un sourire arrogant. »

Le Genesis lança un regard noir à l'autre rouge.

« -Claude, fort heureusement nous ne partageons pas la même chambre. Et tu n'avais qu'à être prêt, fit remarquer Xavier en sortant de la chambre. »

Il revint cependant sur ses pas, pour passer la tête dans la chambre avec un petit sourire amusé.

« -Au fait, joli caleçon Claudy, finit-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

L'autre resta ahuri pendant quelques secondes.

En gros, il avait un bug.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers son fameux caleçon. Blanc avec des petits oursons.

Il inspecta son caleçon plusieurs fois, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mal, puis interrogea Bryce du regard, qui l'ignora royalement.

Et il remarqua aussi que le capitaine de Diamond Dust était déjà habillé. Claude fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« -Hé mais... comment tu t'es habillé aussi vite ?

-Pendant que tu t'engueulais avec Jordan et Xavier, j'me suis habillé rapidement, patate !

-Moi ? Patate ? Non mais tu t'es vu au moins ?

-Je ne porte pas un caleçon avec des oursons, moi !

-C'est pas des oursons, c'est des aigles ! »

Le blanc le fixa, écarquillant un peu plus les yeux à chaque seconde qui passe. Il leva le doigt pour essayer de faire remarquer quelque chose.

Mais il se ravisa et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux.

« -Je préfère même pas essayer de comprendre.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'en es pas capable, rétorqua Claude.

-En effet, mon cerveau est trop évolué pour s'abaisser à un tel niveau, constata Bryce en attrapant un peigne pour commencer son long travail qui dure chaque matin une demi-heure sa coiffure.

-En même temps, on ne peut pas descendre plus bas que toi, glaçon ! »

Pour toute réponse, Claude eut un haussement d'épaules de la part de Bryce et n'en fut pas tellement ravi. Mais il ne tenta pas de prolonger la joute verbale et attrapa un peignoir pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain adjacente de laquelle sortait Jordan, qui s'était lavé en quatrième vitesse pour la chasse à l'œuf.

« -Jordan, jure-moi que tu as au moins utilisé du savon, s'inquiéta Bryce sans quitter son reflet du regard pour autant.

-Du savon ? C'est quoi ?

-T'es pas sérieux, Jordan ? répondit-il en se retournant les yeux écarquillés. Le savon, c'est le petit truc en forme ovale qui sent bon et qui est posé sur l'autre petit truc plat en forme de poisson.

-Ah, ça ! Oui, je l'ai utilisé. Il est plutôt bon en plus ! »

Bryce qui s'était replongé dans sa coiffure se re-retourna vers le capitaine de la Gemini Storm pour l'observer avec des yeux ronds.

« -Me dis pas que tu bouffes le savon.

-J'le bouffe pas, je savoure une petite partie chaque jour ! protesta le vert. »

Le blanc se re-re-retourna vers le miroir et respira un bon coup, avant d'ignorer la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur.

Au moins, ils savaient pourquoi leurs savons ne duraient que trois ou quatre jours grand maximum. Dire qu'il pensait que Xavier ou les autres venaient se laver en douce dans leur salle de bain. C'était déjà un peu plus crédible que Claude et ses histoires d'extraterrestres venus sur terre uniquement pour leur voler leur savon.

Quelques portes plus loin, Samford était à cheval au dessus de Caleb, dans le lit de ce dernier et hurlant comme une truie. Hors contexte, cette scène pourrait paraître obscène, effectivement. Mais en réalité, le pingouin-boy secouait juste son coéquipier comme un prunier.

« -Caleb, lève-toi immédiatement ! Xavier est passé et a dit qu'on doit être en bas dans vingt minutes ! criait-il dans les oreilles de l'autre.

-Nan, j'veux pas me lever.

-Alleeeeeez, ce matin c'est la chasse aux œufs !

-Merci, tu me donnes des arguments en plus pour ne pas y aller. Gentil Samford, gentil !

-Maieuuuh ! Sois sympa pour une fois. Je veux des chocolats du pingouin de Pâques. »

Il fallu une bonne dizaine de secondes à Caleb pour réagir et ces secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence complet, qui fut interprété par David comme celui nécessaire à Caleb pour hésiter à le rejoindre.

« -Le pingouin de Pâques tu as dis ? répéta le mécheux, abasourdi.

-Bah oui ! Tu sais, celui qui cache les œufs dans le parc ! expliqua l'autre comme si c'était une évidence.

-C'est le LAPIN de Pâques, abruti ! cria-t-il en le poussant du lit. »

L'autre vola par terre. Il eut comme réflexe d'attraper Caleb et de l'emmener par conséquent dans sa chute mémorable.

« -FAUX ! C'est le pingouin de Pâques. Un lapin ça pond pas d'œuf ! C'est pas crédible !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est crédible le pingouin de Pâques !? répliqua Caleb agacé.

-Parfaitement, môsieur Caleb. Tu viens maintenant ?

-Je suis déjà debout à cause de toi et tes conneries de pingouin de Pâques, je vais y aller à cette foutue chasse ! »

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le réfectoire où ils avaient fini leur petit déjeuner, si on oubliait Jordan qui s'empiffrait de brioches en tout genre, qu'il avait mises de côté. Mais bon, lui ne comptait pas dans les effectifs.

Il y retrouvèrent leurs anciens adversaires du Football Frontier Internationnal Mark Kruger, Dylan Keith et Paolo Bianchi, accompagnés du magicien du ballon rond Eric Eagle. Même si cela réjouissait Silvia de retrouver son camarade d'enfance, elle regrettait légèrement l'absence de Bobby Shearer.

Le coach Travis et Seymour Hillman les emmenèrent tous en balade dans la forêt voisine et au bout de dix minutes de plaintes et bougonnements des joueurs, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière en plein milieu du bois.

Les managers -soient Silvia, Célia et Camélia, installaient de grandes couvertures sur l'herbe fraîche, pendant que l'entraîneur de l'Inazuma Japan tentait de faire taire les murmures et remarques acerbes de Caleb.

« -Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi on doit se lever à huit heures un jour de vacances pour une chasse à l'œuf !? Est-ce que à seize ans, c'est normal de faire des chasses à l'œuf ? râlait celui-ci.

-Est-ce que à seize ans c'est normal d'être coiffé comme ça ? demanda le coach Travis en désignant du menton la coiffure de Caleb. »

Ce dernier ignora la réplique et se tut définitivement.

« -Bien. Voici le temps de la chasse à l'œuf, idée donnée par les managers pour vous détendre un peu. Même si je sais pertinemment que plusieurs d'entre vous trouveront le moyen de faire des conneries, faites attention à vous. Si certes il y a quelques animaux et si ce bois n'est pas très étendu au point de s'y perdre, je vous connais.

-C'est pourquoi, vous avez ordre de vous déplacer en équipe, termina Hillman. »

Plusieurs approuvèrent. Quelques uns, comme Caleb, auraient préféré aller se planquer dans un coin jusqu'à la fin et prétendre s'être perdu.

Jordan supplia le coach Travis pour être tout seul et garder ses œufs pour lui, si bien qu'il énerva l'entraîneur qui céda sous l'acharnement du vert, non sans se retenir de l'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de la forêt.

Et comme pour les enfoncer un peu plus, Sue et Célia s'étaient alliées pour leur faire une petite surprise en rapport avec le thème du jour.

C'est ainsi que Caleb plongé dans ses ronchonnements, ne vit pas arriver deux furies qui l'ornèrent de deux oreilles de lapin. Lorsque les filles le lâchèrent sous ses protestations, il se tourna vers Silvia qui arborait un miroir devant elle pour qu'il puisse admirer son reflet.

« -Il lui faudra cinq secondes avant de réagir, déclara Jude. »

Une seconde. Le mécheux aperçoit son visage et s'admire. Narcissisme oblige.

« -Dis-moi, t'es plutôt en beauté toi aujourd'hui ! fit-il remarquer à son reflet. »

Deux secondes. Il capte les oreilles et fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

Trois secondes. L'information monte au cerveau.

Quatre secondes. Elle monte toujours. Parce que... c'est Caleb quoi.

Cinq secondes. Bug.

« -Les cinq secondes sont écoulées Jude, fit remarquer Samford.

-T'avais dit qu'il réagirait ! protesta Byron, boudeur.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Tout le monde sursauta, sauf Jude évidemment, qui s'y attendait.

« -Bon OK, l'information a mis un peu plus de temps à monter. Au temps pour moi, admit Jude.

-MAIS... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HORREUR !? hurla Caleb. »

Quelques oiseaux autour d'eux s'envolèrent des arbres, pris de peur.

« -C'est des oreilles de lapin ! s'exclama Byron joyeusement. Je peux en avoir aussi ? Siouplaaaaît !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on avait prévu le coup, chantonna Sue en sortant une deuxième paire pour les fixer sur la tête du Zeus. »

Caleb à côté bugait.

« -Mais... y a un truc que j'comprends pas, fit remarquer Samford. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, faussement étonné quant à sa remarque.

« -Nous t'écoutons David, murmura Jude intéressé.

-Pourquoi... des oreilles de lapin ? »

Blanc.

« -Eh bien... parce que c'est Pâques, tenta Nathan.

-Et... ? insista Samford.

-Et à Pâques, c'est le lapin de Pâques qui cache les œufs, expliqua Sue.

-Non, c'est le pingouin de Pâques. C'est ça que je comprends pas. »

Second blanc. Qui dura plus longtemps que le premier. Plus personne n'osait parler et examinait Samford plongé dans ses réflexions, guettant sa future réaction.

« -Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, conclut Jude avant de changer de sujet. Il est temps de former les équipes il me semble. »

Personne ne contesta, trop heureux d'échapper aux conneries de Samford.

Célia tenta de mettre des oreilles de lapin à Axel, mais ce dernier déclara faussement déçu qu'elles n'étaient pas compatibles avec sa coiffures.

Les filles se rabattirent donc sur Willy, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Puis les équipes se formèrent.

Jude et Axel s'associèrent, et leur capitaine les rejoignit. Shawn, Nathan et Xavier comptèrent faire équipe à trois, rien qu'à trois, mais Byron et Hurley gâchèrent leur plan. Bryce et Claude, ils avaient beau se battre vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, le Chaos fut de retour. Et les américains et les italiens firent une alliance, à laquelle s'ajoutaient Sue qui ne voulait pas se séparer de son Mamour, Tori et Célia qui la suivaient en discutant, puis Silvia et Camélia qui étaient obligées de les suivre. Samford et Caleb furent contraints de se mettre à deux, vu que toutes les autres équipes étaient déjà faites, au plus grand damne du mécheux.

« -Je suis maudit. Déjà que je dois supporter l'autre abruti et ses peluches de pingouin à l'internat, voilà que j'dois aller chasser les œufs avec lui ! Monde cruel ! »

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que la chasse aux œufs commença.

La chasse débutait plutôt bien. Pour l'instant il n'y avait aucun mort ou blessé. Même s'il y en avait, le coach s'en foutait. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas cette équipe de fous dans les pattes, il profitait au soleil en lisant un bouquin.

Commençons par le capitaine d'Inazuma Japan, Mark avait bien droit à cet honneur. Cela faisait un bon dix minutes que Jude, Axel et lui marchaient dans le petit bois. Jude qui était à la tête de la petite troupe s'arrêta et sortit de son sac un papier qu'il déplia sur un gros rocher. Axel le regarda, intrigué et Mark fit de même, plus ébahi qu'autre chose.

Mais le premier écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Jude sortir de sa sacoche un compas, une équerre et un rapporteur.

« -Nous allons chercher les œufs correctement. Alors... -il sortit une boussole- nous sommes au sud de la forêt. Le coach a dit que ce serait dans les endroits les plus improbables mais pourtant tout à fait accessibles. Si nous voulons un maximum d'œufs, il va falloir travailler... dans la partie Est, déclara Jude scientifiquement.

-Euh... Jude, c'est pas un exercice de math, fit remarquer Axel, hésitant.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Axel. Je suis un Sharp, et un Sharp se doit d'être le meilleur dans toutes les catégories. Même la chasse à l'œuf.

-Euh... OK, c'est toi le patron. »

Puis il partit vers l'Est en suivant sa boussole, suivit des deux autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Mark -qui s'arrêtait pour regarder chaque buisson avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles- s'excita.

« -Oh Axel ! Regarde, c'est un terrain de football là-bas !

-Où t'as vu un terrain de foot' ? s'étonna l'attaquant de feu. »

Mark lui montra la source de sa joie et Axel le suivit du regard, avant d'afficher une mine blasée.

« -C'est un champ de fraises Mark...

-T'en es sur au moins ?

-T'as pas vu les gens qui sont tous accroupis pour les cueillir ?

-Ah ? Mais je croyais que c'était des joueurs !

-Accroupis ?

-Bah... ils s'étaient peut-être tous blessés à la jambe. »

Axel l'examina longuement puis ignora la chose. Après tout, c'était Mark, non ?

Même s'il avait bataillé avec le coach pour être tout seul, Jordan s'obstinait à suivre Claude et Bryce, malgré leurs protestations. Le vert regardait dans les moindres recoins pour un œuf. Les deux autres essayaient tant bien que mal de le semer.

Puis les deux opposés aperçurent en même temps un gros œuf au pied d'un arbre. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

« -Bats les pattes glaçon, j'l'ai vu avant.

-Rêve pour l'avoir, c'est le mien, tulipe.

-T'as vu le Père Noël ce matin toi, c'est MON œuf.

-Pauvre petite fleur, cet œuf est fait pour les hommes à l'intelligence suprême. Donc pas pour toi ! »

Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Jordan derrière eux avait aperçu l'œuf et s'était rué dessus pour l'attraper, sous leurs mines déconfites.

« -Franchement les gars, j'sais pas comment vous avez fait pour pas le voir celui-là, rigola Jordan. »

Les deux autres lui adressèrent un regard noir, avant de se mettre d'accord d'un second échange visuel.

« -Dis Claude, commença Bryce d'une voix qui se voulait très audible. Ça n'était pas le coach Travis qui avait dit qu'il y avait des œufs dans les ballons de foot ?

-Il me semble bien, s'exclama Claude sur le même ton en jetant des coup d'œil vers Jordan qui s'était retourné. Mais il n'avait pas dit de ne pas le dire et que c'était un secret ?

-Oui, nous devions nous taire. J'espère que personne ne l'entendra, ce serait con ! »

Jordan écarquilla les yeux.

« -T'es sérieux là ? demanda-t-il impatient en secouant Claude comme un marracas.

-De quoi ? fit l'autre avec un sourire débile.

-Tu viens de dire qu'il y avait des œufs dans les ballons de foot ! insista le vert.

-J'ai dis ça moi ? Mince, cela a dû m'échapper !

-Jordan, fit Bryce d'un air dramatique et en attrapant la main du vert. Promets-nous de ne rien dire ! Il faut que personne ne le sache ! »

Le regard du capitaine de Gemini s'alluma d'une lueur déterminée.

« -Tu peux compter sur moi, Bryce. Je ne révélerai à personne ton secret ! »

Et il partit vers la clairière où se trouvaient les ballons de foot que le coach avait emporté avec eux, dans le but de faire un match. Au moins, ils étaient débarrassés de Jordan pour un petit moment.

Quant aux deux autres, dès que le vert disparut de leur vision, ils se tapèrent dans la main, satisfaits.

De leur côté, Shawn, Nathan et les autres n'étaient pas plus avancés. Ils s'arrêtaient tous les dix mètres pour attendre Byron, qui partait cueillir des fleurs d'un côté, ramasser des champignons de l'autre -ne se préoccupant pas de savoir s'ils étaient vénéneux ou pas-, ou ramenant carrément des œufs d'oiseau au lieu des fameux œufs en chocolat. Si certes Shawn, Nathan et Xavier avaient leur paniers à moitiés remplis, ça n'était pas le cas d'Hurley.

Ce dernier, en ayant eu marre, avait lâché son panier au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de marche, pour grimper à un arbre et se la jouer Tarzan en volant de liane en liane.

Le petit groupe arrivait à un petit lac. Là, Byron qui bondissait en arborant fièrement ses oreilles de lapin, s'égosilla un peu plus en voyant des canards et des cygnes voguer tranquillement sur l'eau.

« -Wah r'gardez ! Y a des canards et... des gros canards ! Et des bébés gros canards ! T'as vu ça Nathan ! Un gros canard blanc !

-C'est un cygne, fit Nathan blasé.

-Ah ? Un signe de quoi ? »

Tous soupirèrent.

Sauf Hurley qui continuait d'avancer de lianes en lianes. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs omis un petit détail les arbres, ça pousse pas vraiment dans l'eau. Donc arrivé au lac, y a plus d'arbre. Et si y a plus d'arbre, bah y a plus de liane.

Il lâcha sa dernière liane pour finir... dans un plongeon monumental, qui agita tous les oiseaux présents. Hurley remonta facilement. C'était un surfeur après tout !

Mais à la différence de ses séances de surf, lorsqu'il remonta, il fut assaillit de coup de becs. Les cygnes l'attaquaient.

« -R'garde Nathan ! s'écria Byron. Les gros canards font des bisous à Hurley !

-Ouais...

-Faudrait peut-être le sortir de là, non ? s'inquiéta Shawn.

-Bah... c'est pas toi le spécialiste animalier ? demanda Nathan.

-Le quoi ?

-Tu foutais pas sur la gueule à des ours toi ?

-Ah si, c'est pas faux.

-Donc vas-y, c'est des gros canards, comme le dit si bien Byron !

-C'est ça le problème, c'est pas des ours. »

Xavier et Nathan se frappèrent la tête.

« -C'est des cygnes, c'est moins dangereux, exposa Nathan.

-Roh c'est bon, c'est bon, râla Shawn. J'y vais, roh la la... »

C'est ainsi qu'Hurley fut sauvé des cygnes qui l'attaquaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier était assis sur une souche d'arbre, les quatre autres autour de lui.

À côté passaient les canards et les cygnes, qui sortaient de leur baignade. L'un d'entre eu ne marchait pas droit. Ils interrogèrent le prince des neiges du regard.

« -Oh ça, c'est quand je tirais Hurley et qu'il voulait pas venir, parce que cet idiot trouvait ça trop cool de se faire taper par des canards. Alors j'ai voulu le frapper mais j'l'ai raté tellement il gigotait, et j'ai eu un canard, expliqua ce dernier d'une traite.

-Le pauvre, murmura Byron avant de se tourner vers Shawn, les larmes aux yeux. Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ? »

Shawn ignora la remarque et décida qu'il fallait reprendre la chasse. Les autres approuvèrent, malgré les bougonnements de Byron, qui se calma vite en apercevant des champignons.

C'était un peu moins agité dans le groupe des joueurs mondiaux. C'était le plus gros groupe, mais peut-être le plus calme, si l'on exceptait les " Mamour ! " de Sue environ toutes les deux minutes trente.

Oui, Dylan Keith avait chronométré.

Célia s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait besoin de s'amuser, d'aller embêter des gens. Et elle avait déjà désigné ses prochaines victimes. Autant profiter, Jude n'était pas là !

Elle s'approcha discrètement de Paolo Bianchi et le surpris en l'appelant joyeusement. Lui sursauta et trouva le moyen de se prendre les pieds dans une racine, de tomber et d'entraîner Dylan et Kruger dans sa chute. Célia pouffa et attrapa la main de l'italien pour l'aider à se relever.

« -Paolo, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, dit-elle d'une voix assurée. »

Tout le monde était plus ou moins en grande discussion avec quelqu'un. Mais ce que le capitaine d'Orpheus ne savait pas, c'était que derrière leur dialogue, Kruger et Keith écoutait d'une oreille attentive leur conversation.

« -J'ai besoin de ton aide pour rendre jaloux un copain.

-Un copain ? s'étonna le brun.

-Ouaip, mais il faut que tu viennes faire du shopping demain avec moi.

-D-du shopping ? répéta l'autre abasourdi. »

Dylan et Kruger éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard perdu du météore blanc italien.

Célia ignora leurs rires et supplia pendant dix bonnes minutes Paolo avant qu'il ne daigne accepter de lui rendre ce service.

Ça n'était pas l'aide qu'elle demandait qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire taper par le prétendant de la Hills, encore moins par son grand frère ultra protecteur.

Revenons à ce dernier. Leurs paniers étaient pleins d'œufs, et le sac du tacticien se remplissait aussi au fur et à mesure. Jude avait au moins le mérite de savoir chasser les œufs. Axel était encore sur le cul que la technique de son coéquipier ait marché.

En effet, plusieurs œufs sur un petit espace était trop peu probable et Jude avait calculé sur une partie de la forêt où se trouvait chaque œuf. Ce mec était la réincarnation d'Einstein en personne. Avec une cape, des dreadlocks et des lunettes de plongée en plus. Remarque : les grands hommes intelligents ont toujours un style hors du commun.

« -Bien, je crois qu'on peut retourner à la clairière, annonça ce dernier. Il faut en laisser un peu pour les autres, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Axel acquiesça. Ils se tournèrent vers Mark quelque mètres plus loin, qui regardait un putois avec admiration.

« -Mark, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda l'attaquant sans oser s'approcher d'eux pour autant.

-Oh Axel, regarde j'ai trouvé un ballon de foot ! »

Il prit le putois et s'apprêta à l'amener à Axel, mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« -Repose immédiatement cet animal, Mark, ordonna l'attaquant.

-C'est pas un animal, c'est un ballon de foot ! protesta le brun.

-C'est un putois, Mark ! intervint Jude.

-Mais regarde, je vais shooter dedans et...

-Non, MARK ! firent les deux autres en même temps. »

Trop tard. Mark avait shooté dans le putois et le pauvre animal se vit voler à travers toute la forêt.

Byron était planqué derrière Nathan, pris de peur.

« -Nathan ! Protège-nous ! J'ai vu un gros truc passer !

-C'était sûrement un oiseau, le rassura l'autre.

-Non ! C'était trop gros pour être un oiseau ! C'était un sconse ou un truc du genre !

-Tu vois souvent des sconses voler toi ? demanda Nathan, blasé.

-Bah..., hésita Byron.

-On voit bien des Hurley voler, alors pourquoi pas des sconses ? fit Xavier.

-Exactement ! Et j'ai peuuuur des sconses, gémis Byron en s'accrochant fermement au bras de l'athlète qui en soupira. »

Ils continuèrent pourtant d'avancer. Ce serait bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et Jordan risquerait de tout dévorer s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

Caleb et Samford marchaient côte à côte mais ne discutaient pas ensemble. Les deux râlaient chacun de leur côté, pour des raison différentes. Le premier pour cette chasse à laquelle il avait été envoyé de force. Le second parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était le pingouin de Pâques qui cachait les œufs, mais que personne ne le croyait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire la chasse aux œufs. Certes en râlant, mais il y participait pleinement.

« -Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est le lapin de Pâques, lui répétait sans arrêt Caleb. »

Et cela commençait vraiment à énerver doucement le penguin-boy. En sachant que ce dernier calmait sa rage sur des Kinder Pingui, évidemment. Quand il eut avalé la dernière bouchée du dernier Kinder, Caleb lui répétait pour la énième fois sa phrase. À croire qu'il l'avait enregistrée sur un dictaphone et la rabâchait à intervalle de temps régulier pour que cela s'imprime dans la tête de Samford.

C'était le poignard en trop planté dans l'honneur des pingouins. Lorsqu'il vit un écureuil courir sur une branche une dizaine de mètres plus haut, une idée diabolique traversa la tête de David Samford.

Pendant que Caleb avançait tranquillement, non sans râler, dévoré par ses pensées de malédiction sur le coach et ses idées à la con, l'attaquant de la Royal Academy escalada tel un chat, l'arbre qu'il avait observé. Là-haut, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Caleb pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été aperçu, puis il se tourna vers l'écureuil qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Il sortit un œuf de son sac et le montra à l'écureuil, qui regarda curieusement le papier coloré.

« -Salut copain, tu le veux ? Et bien va le chercher ! dit Samford à l'intention de l'écureuil en lançant l'œuf sur une autre branche. »

Ce dernier roula le long de la branche et alla se caler dans un coin, et l'écureuil le suivit bêtement, en ignorant Samford, qui lui avait déjà piqué une bonne moitié de la réserve de noisette du rongeur.

Il descendit agilement de l'arbre et se rapprocha de Caleb comme si de rien était. Le mécheux n'avait même pas remarqué son absence et lui répéta à nouveau sa fameuse phrase.

Même si cela faisait du mal à David, car il dénigrait les pingouins et le suprême Pingouin de Pâques, ce dernier ignora et fit semblant de bouder en shootant dans un caillou qui vola quelques mètres plus loin pour former un mini cratère dans l'écorce d'un pauvre arbre innocent. C'était David Samford, un attaquant de la meilleure équipe de la planète, ne l'oublions pas.

Puis le pingouin-boy attrapa sa poignée de noisette et la glissa doucement dans le panier d'œufs de Caleb, qui n'avait pas vraiment tenu à aller ramasser ces " putains d'œufs " comme il disait.

Non loin de là, l'écureuil s'était désintéressé de cette nourriture tout à fait répugnante. Rien ne valait ses bonnes noisettes. Il retourna à son creux d'arbre où reposaient ses précieuses petites chéries, qu'il vénère comme des déesses, et paniqua presque lorsqu'il s'aperçut que plus de la moitié manquait à l'appel. Le petit animal regarda vivement un peu partout autour de lui, ne sachant que faire, puis vit en bas sur le sol, deux abrutis d'humains, dont l'un qui l'avait éloigné de ses noisette pour un pauvre amuse-bouche sans grand intérêt. Ils n'étaient pas encore loin de l'arbre où il était, et le rongeur pouvait discerner ses tendres noisettes, prisonnières d'un mécheux à la tête improbable. C'est en voyant ses petites protégées que le petit écureuil bascula du côté obscur de la force.

Il dévala les branches de l'arbre et fut au sol en moins de cinq secondes, avant de sauter sur la tête de Caleb et de s'accrocher fermement à ses cheveux.

Surpris, ce dernier paniqua complètement, cria, secoua son panier dans tous les sens, ce qui éparpilla les noisettes sur le sol et se donna des coups de panier -seule arme qu'il avait à sa disposition- dans la tête pour faire fuir la source de son malheur.

Au bout de cinq minutes de souffrance pour Caleb, de fou rire pour David, l'écureuil daigna enfin quitter les cheveux de Caleb et partit ramasser ses fruits. Le mécheux put enfin respirer et râla plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là.

« -Mais c'est pas vraaiiii ! Je suis maudit, MAUDIT ! Entre l'autre débile qui s'amourache de foutus pingouins et ces saletés de bestiaux qui m'attaquent dès que je fais un pas, je dois vraiment être détesté par les dieux ! »

À côté, Samford était en train de se rouler par terre. Littéralement.

« -On sent tout de suite la compassion, maugréa Caleb avant de reprendre la route. »

Tout le monde était revenu. Le dernier groupe à être arrivé était Caleb et Samford, le premier tout décoiffé, ce qui alarma tout le monde sauf le coach, qui s'en foutait. Mais personne ne chercha à en savoir la cause, Caleb étant trop énervé pour en parlé, Samford explosant de rire à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

Les filles annoncèrent que toute la journée se passerait ici, au plus grand damne des joueurs. Ils feraient donc un pique-nique dans l'herbe, que les filles avaient préparé soigneusement, puis un grand match de foot. Ce dernier point serait la meilleure chose de la journée, aux yeux de tous.

Pourtant, Jordan posa une question... intelligente pour une fois.

« -Mais on va faire un match avec quels ballons ? »

Les autres approuvèrent, pour une fois.

« -Justement, on a pris des ballons avec ! s'exclama Sue.

-C'était les ballons pour le match ceux qui étaient à côté des couvertures par terre ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Bah oui, pauvre idiot !

-Ah, bah ça va pas être possible, fit-il en s'asseyant nonchalamment.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demandèrent-ils tous.

-Bah... j'les ai déchiquetés, avoua-t-il. »

Tous firent les yeux ronds.

« -TU AS DÉCHIQUETÉ LES BALLONS DE FOOT !? »


End file.
